An Exciting Adventure
by OrangeDetermination
Summary: Cody leaves Geoff's party, and goes to a coffee shop. Then, he meets Minako Aino. After talking for five hours, Chris comes in and brings them into season four of Total Drama. Things will get crazy this season, so please READ AND REVIEW!


Everyone was at Geoff's party. People were playing Rock Band 3, Guitar Hero, and

Dance Dance Revolution. Meanwhile, most of the couples were slow dancing. However,

Cody was sitting alone at a table. He thought to himself, "I feel so alone. Look at all the

couples. Gwen's with Trent, Geoff's with Bridgette, Harold's with Leshawna, Ezekiel's

with Izzy, Tyler's with Lindsay." Duncan came over to him. The punk said, "Cody, come

upstairs. There's a game going on." Cody replied, "Can't you see that I'm playing

Pokemon Leaf Green Version right now?" Duncan explained, "I'll sell your GBA to

someone if you don't come upstairs with me." Cody followed Duncan to a room upstairs.

Heather was in the room with Noah, Owen, Katie, Sadie, and Justin. Cody asked, "What

game are we playing?" Noah explained, "7 minutes in heaven. You have to go in the

closet with someone for 7 minutes. Owen was in there with Blaineley and she ran out of

the closet. Katie added, "I think she left." Cody shouted, "I'm out of here! I'm going to

the coffee shop." Cody jumped out of a window, and walked to the coffee shop.

When he got there, he sat down at a booth. He asked, "Is anyone here?" A blonde girl

wearing an orange skirt came over to him. She told him, "Hi. I'm Minako Aino. The

shop's still open. Anyway, what would you like?" Cody told her, "I'll have coffee with

sugar in it." Minako replied, "I'll be right back." Cody thought to himself, "Wow. She's

beautiful. I think she's prettier than Gwen. Well, I'll see what happens." Minako came

back, while she was carrying two cups of coffee. She said, "Here you go. By the way,

we're the only ones here. Anyway, tell me about yourself." Cody explained, "OK. I'm

Cody. I was on a reality show called Total Drama." Minako interrupted, "Oh, yeah! I saw

you on TDWT! It's amazing how you built Gwen's face in Sweden. Also, you came in

third place. You're so awesome." Cody replied, "Thanks. Alejandro and Sierra were

more annoying than Duncan. Courtney got on my nerves." Minako said, "Cody, there's

going to be a 4th season. It takes place in the Johto Region." Cody asked, "The Johto

Region? Where's that place located?" Minako pulled out a guidebook from her pocket.

She explained, "The book says that it's near a place called Isle Delfino. Now, I'll look up

Isle Delfino. The book says that it's a really fun place for vacations. I would really like to

go there." Cody asked, "Minako, do you like chocolate cookies? I have a box of them in

my pocket." Minako thought to herself, "This guy is cute. He's better than that green-

haired pervert who came in here, and looked up my skirt." Cody placed the box of

cookies on the table. When he opened the box, a golden light blinded his eyes. Minako

exclaimed, "Those are the rare golden cookies from Tom Nook's store! You can only get

those if you buy 100 items from him in a week! How did you get them, Cody?" He

explained, "I bought 100 packs of stationery from him. Duncan kept on burning all the

paper for my essays in English class. Anyway, let's eat these cookies." The golden

cookies tasted amazing. Minako shouted, "These are great! Cody, thank you so much!"

He replied, "You're welcome, Minako." Then, Cody pulled out two pieces of stationery

from his pocket. He asked, "Can I have your address, Minako? I'll give you my address."

She wrote down her address on the stationery, while Cody wrote down his address.

Minako exclaimed, "Wow, Cody! Our streets are right next to each other! What a

shocker!" Cody drank his coffee. He told Minako, "That's so cool. By the way, when is

the 4th season starting?" Minako said, "It starts tomorrow. The good news is that the

people who make it to the merge, will earn money." Cody shouted, "Yes! I hope I win."

Minako told him, "By the way, I'm in season four. Chris wants me to be one of his

interns." Cody inserted, "That's not good. He'll make you do dangerous challenges.

Plus, Courtney will hate you. She hates everyone." Minako added, "She was so angry and

vicious towards Gwen. She didn't deserve that. Gwen encountered new romance, but

then Duncan broke up with her. That's really harsh treatment." Cody shouted, "Yeah!

That's why I'll beat Duncan, and help Gwen win! Courtney and Heather will go down

hard." Minako smiled, "You're really handsome and determined. I like that about you.

Cody, do you have a girlfriend? I'm asking because I just got out of a bad relationship

with this guy named Alejandro." Cody kissed Minako on the cheek. He asked, "Does that

answer your question?" Minako blushed and thought to herself, "Cody gave me the best

kiss that I've ever felt. It was beautiful and soft. I'll give him a special gift." Minako went

to Cody's side of the booth. Suddenly, she kissed him on the lips. Afterwards, she sat

next to him, and they both blushed. Cody asked, "Does this mean that we're boyfriend

and girlfriend now?" Minako cheered, "Yes, it does! I'm so excited! We should tell your

friends." Cody stopped her and explained, "If we do, then Courtney and Sierra might be

mad at you. Courtney's harsh and mean. I don't want her to hurt you. Minako, you're so

amazing. Plus, Sierra would be very angry with you. That's why we should keep it a

secret." She replied, "You're right, Cody. This will be between us. Anyway, it's 5 a.m. in

the morning. Wow! Look at the sunrise, Cody!" He looked out the window. Cody told

Minako, "It's beautiful like you. I'm glad we have this warm sunrise. Some people don't

even care about it." Minako commented, "Cody, we should have some pancakes to

celebrate our new romance. I'll call Tom Nook." She went behind the counter and called

him. She asked, "Hello? Tom, is that you? I want to order some lovely pancakes." Tom

answered, "Those are only for when you're in a new relationship. You're dating

someone, right?" She told him, "Yes. It's your best customer, Cody." Tom exclaimed,

"I'll have an employee send them to you. They cost 2,500 Bells, though." After ten

minutes, the employee arrived with a box. Minako gave him 2,500 for the lovely

pancakes, and a tip of 3,000 Bells. Then, she went to Cody's booth. He asked, "Why do I

smell strawberry pancakes?" Minako opened the box. She yelled, "Hooray! These are

pink, heart-shaped pancakes! They taste really good! Let's eat!" As they ate the

pancakes, Chris Mclean walked into the coffee shop. He asked, "What smells so good?

It's not the smell of drama, that's for sure." He noticed Cody and Minako. Chris yelled,

"Hey, guys! Can I have some pancakes? By the way, I have the list of contestants. The

people in season four are Ezekiel, Eva, Katie, Tyler, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette,

DJ, Geoff, Duncan, Noah, Justin, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Trent, Minako, Lindsay, Leshawna,

Heather, Ash Ketchum, Gwen, and Owen." Minako inserted, "I thought I was an intern."

Chris explained, "Let's just say that I saw you guys kissing at midnight. A new

relationship equals drama, which equals higher ratings! That equals a larger paycheck for

your favorite host!" Minako exclaimed, "This means that I'm a contestant now! This will

be exciting! It gets better, because Cody and I are secretly dating. Don't tell anyone,

Chris." He replied, "I won't tell anyone. That's why tv shows have cameras. If you want

to keep your relationship secret, then you'll have to erase the footage. That's why you

two will have access to the security camera room. Anyway, follow me to the plane

outside." As they were leaving, Cody took the pancakes with him. Minako put a sign on

the door. It said, "Tom Nook will run the coffee shop until I get back. Love, Minako."

Next, Chris took them into a plane. Cody noticed that Chris had picked up the other

contestants from Geoff's party. Duncan asked, "Who's that sexy chick behind Cody?"

She shouted, "You're the pervert who tried to look up my skirt last week!" Ash

commented, "Duncan, you're an idiot." Heather added, "The new guy's right about that."

Chris yelled, "Welcome to Total Drama Johto Region! This is season four! Remember, if

you make it to the top 12, then you'll earn money!" Harold said, "Sweet! I hope I win

some cash!" Then, Chef Hatchet's voice came on the intercom. He yelled, "Chris, we're

headed to the Kanto Region! That's what your interns told me." The plane was in the sky,

and the contestants were heading to Kanto. On his stationery, Cody used a pencil to draw

a heart. After that, he wrote the word, "Codina" in it. Minako asked, "Is that a

combination of our names? It's so cute." Cody replied, "Yes, it is. Anyway, I'm so

psyched! We're heading to the Kanto Region!"

**How's Chapter 1? This story will have major drama! There will be romance, **

**drama, and Owen being funny as always! Stick around to find out what happens to **

**Cody and Minako!**


End file.
